Shugo Chara en Facebook!
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: A veces los charas revelan cosas que no deberían, claro que también los hermanos menores, pero... ¿cómo es posible que Ikuto llegue a perder su reputación? - RISAS ASEGURADAS, ENTREN POR FAVOR xD
1. Chapter 1

**MORTALES COMO LES VA :3**

**ESPERO ESTEN SUPER BIEN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTO Y ESPERO SE MATEN DE LA RISA ;D**

**SABEN SIEMPRE HE QUERIDO QUE LOS ANIMES TENGAN FACEBOOK (PERO LOS VERDADEROS)**

**Y NO SE SI COMPARTEN ESE SUEÑO...**

**ES CORTO... LES PROMETO QUE LOS HARÉ MÁS LARGO**

**DATO: Shugo Chara NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SUS INCREIBLES AUTORAS...**

**

* * *

(Foto de Amu y Rima)**

**A 5 personas les gusta esto**

Amu Hinamori: ...Rima-chan sales super genial :3

Nagehiko Fujisaki: OwO Rima-chan te vez muy adorable

Yaya ^^: Kawaii! Chicas salen geniales xD

Falta una foto conmigo ¬3¬

**A 1 persona le gusta esto**

Kukai Souma: eso es porque faltaste ese día ¬¬

Chicas salen geniales :D

Rima Mashiro: Amuuu! Borra esa foto no me gusta :C Nagehiko NO soy adorable... Yaya TU te hubieses tomado la foto con Amu =.=U

Nagehiko Fujisaki: si eres adorable y no lo niegues

**A 3 personas les gusta esto**

* * *

**Kukai Souma dice tener relación con Utau Tsukiyomi**

**A 10 personas les gusta esto**

Amu Hinamori: hasta que por fin cambiaste tu estado

**A 6 personas les gusta esto**

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Souma los fans de Utau te mataran

**A 11 personas les gusta esto**

Amu Hinamori: LOL! Tienes mucha razón :3

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: siempre tengo razón niña :D

Amu Hinamori: ególatra y nos soy una niña ¬¬

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: es enserio, siempre tengo razón y si eres una niña ;)

Amu Hinamori: no ¬_¬

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: si (:

Amu hinamori: no ¬_¬

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: si (:

Amu Hinamori: no ¬_¬

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: si (:

Utau Tsukiyomi: ya paren me llenan la bandeja!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: no hasta que Amu admita que tengo razón :P

Amu Hinamori: antes muerta! lo lamento Utau... D:

* * *

**Amu Hinamori se unió al grupo de Ikuto Tsukiyomi es un neko sexy**

**A 50 personas les gusta esto**

Utau Tsukiyomi: lo sabía Amu no me puedes ocultar nada ;3

Rima Mashiro: Amu ni más, ahora ya no me cuentas nada muy mal xD nu mentira

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: lo sabía Amu tarde o temprano caerías a mis pies *w*

**A 35 personas les gusta esto**

Amu Hinamori: yo no puse eso lo juro!

Yaya ^^: si Amu-chi nadie te cree x)

**A 12 personas les gusta esto**

Ran!: fuimos nosotras :D

Amu Hinamori: desde cuando ustedes tienen facebook n_ñ

Miki!: desde que dejaste tu computadora encendida y te fuiste a cenar ;D

**A 13 personas les gusta esto**

Suu~!: conste yo no tuve nada que ver desu~

Amu Hinamori: RAN Y MIKI ESTAN MUERTAS! Tu te salvaste esta vez Suu

Suu~!: =.=

Miki!: :S

Ran!: :S

* * *

**Rima Mashiro y Nagehiko Fujisaki fueron etiquetados en una foto**

**A 37 personas les gusta esto**

Rima Mashiro: quien mie**a colgó esa foto

Amu Hinamori: me encanta la foto... cuando fue eso?

**A 10 personas les gusta esto**

Nagehiko Fujisaki: quien tomo esa foto...

Kukai Souma: o Nage al parecer has cambiado de chica ñ.ñ

Yuiki Yaya: saben hacen una linda pareja *w*

**A 15 personas les gusta esto**

Rima Mashiro: alguien va a confesar? ÒwÓ

Nagehiko Fujisaki: quien tomó y colgó la foto? OwÔ

Amu Hinamori: vamos chicos no es para tanto...

Rima Mashiro: pero se supone que solo estábamos los dos hablando

Nagehiko Fujisaki: no había nadie más...

Kusukusu :D: ...por fin colgaron la foto :3

Rima Mashiro: un segundo tú sabías de esto

Kusukusu :D: algo así ^^

Rima Mashiro: y porq nu me lo djiste :(

Kusukusu :D: esq hace tiempo que no entro :S

Rima Mashiro: ¬w¬

Ryhtm (y): viste si salió bien la foto :P

Nagehiko Fujisaki: hey como que "si salió bien la foto :P" cuando tomaron eso?

Temari (R): cuando estaban hablando distraidos ^^

**A 25 personas les gusta esto**

Nagehiko Fujisaki: tu también?

Temari (R): es que aveces me aburro T^T

Rima Mashiro: ...

Yaya ^^: paren mi bandeja se llena T3T

Rima Mashiro: como se va a llenar tu bandeja... si no estas etiquetada

Nagehiko Fujisaki: YAYA TU LO COLGASTE!

Rima Mashiro: YAYA CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE YA VERÁS!

**

* * *

Y QUE TAL LES GUSTO? ESTUVO ABURRIDO? ESTUVO PÉSIMO? ME MATARÁN? ME TIRARÁN TOMATAZOS? ME LINCHARÁN?**

**CUALQUIERA DE LAS ANTERIORES POR FAVOR COMUNÍQUEMELO POR UN REVIEW**

**SI NO HAY REVIEW ESTARAN APOYANDO EL TADAMU NO CREO QUE QUIERAN ESO?**

**NA MENTIRA SOLO ESPERO ME DEJEN ESE PRECIADO, HONROSA Y FAVORABLE REVIEW ^W^**

**Y CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE QUIERA VER ESAS FOTOS SOLO ESPERE UNA SEMANA ^W^ Y AGREGARME AL FACEBOOK...**

**QUE TENGAN UN LINDO DÍA ^^**

**MATTA NE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**KONISHIWA~**

**SEGURO DIRAN: 'YA REGRESO LA QUE NO CUMPLIO CON LO PROMETIDO' 'HAY QUE APANARLA' 'SACRIFICIO!', BUENO ESPERO NO, SE QUE ALGUNAS HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO ^w^ Y LAS ADORO! POR ESO EN EL PROXIMO CAP METERÉ A LA QUE ALLA SIDO MI REVIEW NUMERO 8**

**DATO*: EN ESTE CAP, APARECE Ami ASÍ QUE PERDONEN SUS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS xD**

**DATO2*: Shugo Chara NO me pertenece T^T, si no... saben mejor dejo de fantasear xD**

**DATO3*: Hongo si estas leyendo esto, morirás y me robare tu receta de galletas!**

**Y AQUI EL CAPI, NOS VEMOS ABAJOW~**

* * *

_**~CON ESTO ENSEÑO A QUE NO AGREGUEN A SUS PADRES AL FACEBOOK~**_

_**~ESTO ES UN CASO DE LA VIDA REAL~**_

_***INSERTAR MÚSICA DE SUSPENSO***_

* * *

Hinamori Ami: Últimamente mi hermana ha estado hablando muxo sobe un tal Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ¿alguien me diría quién es él?

**A 58 personas les gusta esto**

Tsukiyomi Utau: Ami-chan, él es mi hermano mayor y seguro que Amu no para de hablar de él porque le gusta ^·^

**A 56 personas les gusta esto**

Mashiro Rima: Si Ami-chan no te preocupes, si quieres puedes agregarlo :)

Hinamori Ami: Yays! Tendré onii-chan *w*.

Si Rima-chan agregaré a onii-chan!

Hinamori Amu: Amiii! Como pudiste decir eso, ahora te quedaras sin galletas de Suu~

Hinamori Ami: NOOOOO! T^T Esta bien me callaré, ya no diré que tienes un muñeco con cabello azulado y ropa negra al que le pusiste de nombre de Ikuto, ni tampoco diré que tienes una foto de un chico parecido al muñeco bajo tu almohada, ni... ni tampoco diré que siempre miras una foto de tu celular de un chico de cabello azul que esta durmiendo y esta sin polo; no diré nada de eso. Lo prometo!

**A 57 personas les gusta esto**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: O-O Amu estas obsesionada conmigo xD

**A 55personas les gusta esto**

Yoru-nya: Pero Ikuto, tú también tienes una foto de Amu-nya.

Te acuerdas, la que sacaste cuando estábamos en su cuarto-nya.

**A 56 personas les gusta esto**

Eru(A): ciento amor en Internet *con un sensor de amor*

Iru(6): Baka! ¬¬

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Tenías que decir eso ¬_¬U

Yoru-nya: Gomme ^^U

Hinamori Amu: Uh? Qué foto tienes?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Una en al que estas comiendo chocolate :9

Hinamori Amu: Quiero un chocolate ^w^

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Que quieres que te lo mande desde París?

Hinamori Amu: Si :D

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Pides mucho Amu

Hinamori Amu: Ya pues que te cuesta? T3T

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: $ . $ Dinero

Hinamori Amu: ¬¬U Baka!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Más fácil sales de tu casa y te va a comprar un chocolate

Hinamori Amu: es que me da flojera xP

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Floja!

Hinamori Amu: Baka

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Floja

Hinamori Amu: Baka

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Floja

Hinamori Amu: Baka

Hinamori Ami: Ya paren, me llenan la bandeja Ç^Ç

Tsukiyomi Utau: parecen un par de esposos ;D

**A 53 personas les gusta esto**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Pronto Utau, pronto (:

**A 55 personas les gusta esto**

Tsukiyomi Utau: si Amu seremos familia ;)

Hinamori Midori: Que lindo mi Amu-chan tiene novio

Hinamori Tsumugu: T^T

Hinamori Amu: ¿¡Qué! No mamá no es lo que tu piensas :S

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Vamos Amu, ya todos los saben para que ocultarlo xD

**A 51 personas les gusta esto**

Hinamori Amu: ¿¡Ocultar que¡? T.T

Mashiro Rima: que inocente eres Amu :P

* * *

**Souma Kukai dice tener relación con Tsukiyomi Utau**

**A 35 personas les gusta esto**

_Ver los 15 comentarios_

Tsukiyomi Souko: aww que adorable mi hijita tiene novio

Tsukiyomi Utau: ¬/¬

Tsukiyomi Souko: Y cuando nos lo presentas?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: si Utau cuando? xD

Tsukiyomi Utau: Mama! Ikuto eres un idiota, imbécil, estúpido... Òwó

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Utau por favor esas palabras xD

Tsukiyomi Utau: Hay perdón pues ¬¬"

Tsukiyomi Souko: Nos vas a presentar a tu novio?

Tsukiyomi Utau: Pero Ikuto ya lo conoce ¬3¬

Tsukiyomi Aruto: se refería a mi, no a Ikuto ¬_¬

Tsukiyomi Utau: O-O ahh...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Mala hija xD

Tsukiyomi Utau: Tú eres el mal hijo y también mal ejemplo ¬w¬

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: No, yo soy un chico bueno (A)

Tsukiyomi Utau: si claro eso es tan cierto como que no te guste Amu

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Ô.Ó que tiene que ver Amu en esto?

Tsukiyomi Souko: ¡¿Ikuto tú también? Por Kami que rápido crecen mis hijitos n_n

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: no espera mamá yo no tengo novia

Tsukiyomi Utau: deja de ocultarlo Ikuto

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: pero si tu eres la que miente

Tsukiyomi Utau: no

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: si

Tsukiyomi Utau: no

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: si

Tsukiyomi Utau: no

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: si

Souma Kukai: Rellenan mi bandeja D;

Tsukiyomi Souko: por fin apareces en la conversación

Souma Kukai: disculpe por no haberme presentado en persona sra. Tsukiyomi

Tsukiyomi Souko: no te preocupes, mas bien, quieres venir a cenar a la casa mañana en la noche

Tsukiyomi Utau: Mamá!

Tsukiyomi Souko: es que Utau tú te demoras mucho en estas cosas y yo quiero nietos antes de morir

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: seré tío xD

Tsukiyomi Aruto: y tu no te salvas Ikuto, tu te estas demorando mas de lo normal

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: ...pero Amu tiene 16

Tsukiyomi Utau: Lo admitiste!

Hinamori Amu: ¡¿ah?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Amu ignora a mis padres ¬¬U

Tsukiyomi Souko: es hora de que se pongan a trabajar duro!

Hinamori Amu: *traumada*

Souma Kukai: *traumado*

Hinamori Ami: ¿Qué es trabajar duro?

Hinamori Amu: ¡¿tu que haces aquí?

Souma Kukai: es cuando tus padres van al trabajo y hacen su mayor esfuerzo en el trabajo ^^, pero que tonto no sabe eso?

Hinamori Ami: yo no lo sabia ¬¬, pero gracias Kukai ^^U

* * *

**~Hinamori Amu ha comentado en el muro de Tsukiyomi Ikuto~**

* * *

**BUENO~ESPERO OS HAYA GUSTADO ^w^ Y PERDONEN POR DEJARLO EN SUSPENSO, QUIEN DIRIA QUE EL FACEBOOK PODRIA TENER SUSPENSO xD**

**BUENO SE CUIDAN MUCHO MUCHO, YA QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI ^^ LAS QUIERO DARLINGS!**

**A CASI ME OLVIDO:**

Dadita's-iNeko: a cierto las fotos, larga historia no terminaré de contarla =.=U gomme~, me alegra q te haya gustado ^^

mariposademedianoche: esa historia... es que recien la estoy comenzando y como ia sabes es corssover, se me complica un poco, pero apenas la tenga lista te aviso ;D

AmuNekoGirlHentai: en mi Face estoy como Lucía Lara, bueno si sus charas solo hacen travesuras hahaha! y aki ta la historia espero te haya gustado!

Sabii-chan: tu estas dejando tu cuella por todos mis fics xD, me alegra q te hayas reido al igual q yo me rei al redactarlo, ...mis otros... fics... es que la señora inspiración recien a tocado mi puerta ^^U y el señor tiempo me odia T^T bueno tratare de continuarlos xD

Angelzk: si loc, espero este cap, demuestre mi esfuerzo :3

ichigoyuki: obvio q lo continuo ^^, me alegra que te hayas reido al igual que las demas ;D

Maka. Higurashi: si es divertido y espero este cap tambien te resulte igual!, bueno... las imagenes... gomme~ no las hic T.T

Izumi Miyu O.O: ya bueno mi nombre en el face... ia lo dije... Lucía Lara, me gusta mucho que te haya gustado! ^^

HoshitaSweet: Sii! dile no al TADAMU!, KYAAA! tambien compartes mi sueño :'D , obvio q no eres la única ^^ si creare ese grupo y todos se uniran *w*

akari-daishi: hahaha gracias ^^, si como ia lo dije antes creare ese grupo *w*

ATMD: hahaha, adoro esa palabra suena tan genial (y), see tienes razon xD

Inazuma Fan Any Key: si esta idea me la dio una autora de otro anime xD, claro utiliza la idea, *insertar asento ingles*no problem ^^

EsquisofrenicaLove: yays! a todas le alegra!, espero alegrar a todos ^^ y aki esta la conti!

Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH: hahaha, mis amigas tambien murieron!, con cuidado para no ahogarse ;D

Xela Kazami: Hahahaha, gracias ^^

Smash: Bueno aquí la continuación, que bueno que te gusto :D

**LAS ADORO A LAS 16, ABRAZOWS PARA TODAS ^^ Y TAMBIEN PARA LAS QUE PUSIERON FAVORTIE(*) LAS ADORO DARLINGS!**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHO~**

**DEJEN REVIEW! O NO SABRAN QUE HA PUBLICADO AMU EN EL MURO DE IKUTO!**

**JA NE~**

_~Att._**K**_iriha-chan~_


	3. Chapter 3

**KONISHIWA~**

**YES DARLINGS~ I RETURN! WELL...**

**LAMENTO (como siempre) MI TARDANZA SIN EXCUSA NI RAZÓN ALGUNA, BUENO SI HAY RAZÓN Y SABEN QUE LA DEPRESIÓN EN UNA ADOLESCENTE ES FUERTE Y POR ESO HE COLGADO MUCHOS FICS SIN PARAR Y NO HE ACTUALIZADO NADA :P**

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO :D**

**ME HE ESFORZADO MUCHO Y SI NO SE RÍEN... MIS MÁS HUMILDES DISCULPAS. ES CULPA DE LA DEPRESIÓN, QUE OBVIAMENTE HE TARDADO EN DEJAR.**

**EN ESTE CAPÍTULO... APARECERÁ LA AUTORA QUE FUE MI FIC #8 EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR (: ES DECIR... ~Rin-Neko~ ...ESPERO DISFRUTES TU PAPEL DARLING.**

**COMO SIEMPRE HABRÁ OTRO PREMIO :) Y SERÁ AL PRIMER REVIEW ^U^**

**DATO*: Hinamori Ami sigue haciendo de las suyas así que si ella tiene faltas ortográficas, discúlpenla ._.**

**DATO2*: DEJENME REVIEWS~ ONEGAI~**

**DATO3*: Shugo Chara NO ME PERTENECE T^T**

**SIN MÁS RETRASOS, REGRESEMOS A DONDE NOS QUEDAMOS *w***

* * *

**~Hinamori Amu ha comentado en el muro de Tsukiyomi Ikuto~**

* * *

Hinamori Amu: ...mi madre dice si puedes venir a cenar cuando regreses de Francia...

**A 58 personas les gusta esto**

Ran!: ¡MENTIRAA~!

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: ¿Uh? No entiendo...

Miki!: Amu-chan eres una mentirosa, tú fuiste la que comenzó con ese tema

Hinamori Amu: Que hacen ustedes otra vez invadiendo mi cuenta ¬¬ Que no tienen algo mejor que hacer

Ran!: Mejor que molestarte... nop~

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Alguien me explica que quiso decir la bajita

Hinamori Amu: No soy bajita ¬¬

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Ok petiza ^^ Me explicas que quieres decir y apúrate porque no tengo tiempo, solo tengo 5 minutos

Hinamori Amu: ¿Por qué?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Solo reviso las publicaciones que me importan en la mañana antes de ir a mis clases ¬¬ Si lo olvidas... sigo tocando el violín

Hinamori Amu: Es que mi madre pregunta si la próxima vez que vengas, puedes venir a cenar

Souma Kukai: ¿Qué acaso las madres se pusieron de acuerdo? Tu mamá me dijo lo mismo Ikuto ¬¬

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Al parecer sí

Daishi (so): Pero bien que te gusto ¿no? ñ.ñ

Souma Kukai: Cállate ¬¬

Yoru-nya: Amu-nya, se nota que no tienes vocabulario-nya ¬¬

Hinamori Amu: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yoru-nya: Petiza es lo mismo que bajita-nya ¬¬

Suu!: Si no le decías, nunca se daba cuenta, desu~

Souma Kukai: ¿Cómo es que pasas de año?

Hinamori Amu: Oye tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso ._.U

Souma Kukai: Yo si estudio (:

Daishi (so): Utau te hace estudiar ¬¬

Souma Kukai: Cállate ¬¬

* * *

_**Hinamori Ami respondió a la pregunta de entrevista tus amigos:**_** Si Fujisaki Nagehiko fuera gay ¿cuál crees que sea la pareja perfecta para él?**

_RESPUESTA: No lo sé... creo que Rima-chan ^^, pero si fuera gay podría ser Kukai y/o Tadase_

**A 52 personas les gusta esto**

Hinamori Amu: Hahahahahaha, ¿Nagi eres gay?

Mashiro Rima: Es enserio ¬¬, pero bueno prefiero la segunda opción :D

Fujisaki Nagehiko: ...claro Ami no sabe el significado de "trabajar duro", pero si el significado de gay ¬¬ y no soy gay Amu-chan, es más, ya me gusta alguien ¬¬ y es mujer por cierto

Yuiki Yaya: ¡OMG! Y yo que creí que tú y Tadase-kun solo eran buenos amigos, todo me calza ahora, las miradas, el doble sentido de tus palabras... Yaya se equivoco T^T

Hinamori Amu: ¿Eso quiere decir que Tadase-kun es tu pareja ideal Nagi?

Souma Kukai: Coincido con Nagi... Amu ¿cómo es posible que tu hermana sepa el significado de gay y no de "trabajar duro"? ¡¿Cómo que Tadase? ¬¬ Soy mucho mejor que Tadase ¬¬

**A 45 personas les gusta esto**

Mashiro Rima: Creo que es porque tú tienes novia y Nagehiko podría ser asesinado

Yuiki Yaya: ¿Te preocupas de que asesinen a Nagi, Rima?

Mashiro Rima: No, por mi normal, si quieres te ayudo Utau :D

Tsukiyomi Utau: No lo puedo creer... ¿Cómo que Nagehiko es gay? Sin ofender pero yo siempre sospeché de Tadase ¬¬ Lo siento mucho. ¿Kukai? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Él tiene mi nombre grabado en su brazo! ¡Así que ni te atrevas! Si tan solo lo miras... pediré ayuda de Rima ¬¬

**A 47 personas les gusta esto**

Hinamori Amu: Que exagerada al decir que tiene tu nombre grabado en su brazo

Souma Kukai: En realidad puso 'Tsukiyomi Utau' en mi brazo, con plumón indeleble ¬¬

Hotori Tadase: Gracias Souma-kun y Utau-chan —.—U

Tsukiyomi Utau: Yo ya dije lo siento ¬¬

Souma Kukai: ... ¿perdón? Ah... solo curiosidad, a quién prefieres Nagi, a mi o a Tadase

Fujisaki Nagehiko: ¿Cómo fue posible que hayan pensado que yo era gay...? No lo entienden... ME GUSTA ALGUIEN Y ES MUJER... Respecto a tu pregunta Kukai... no lo sé... Tadase tiene mucha fama y todo, pero tiene problemas ¬¬ Y bueno por otra parte estas tu y creo que... ¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO!

Hotori Tadase: Yo no tengo problemas... espera quieres decir que ¿¡eliges a Kukai!

Tsukiyomi Utau: O sea que estas decepcionado O.O

Fujisaki Nagehiko: Si tienes problemas ¬¬ que me dices de: '_Is World Domination *insertar risa malvada*_'

**A 39 personas les gusta esto**

Hinamori Amu: Buen punto ^^

Mashiro Rima: ¿Y tú hablas? Te morías por Tadase hace unos años ¬¬, no eres la más indicada para hablar del tema

**A 51 personas les gusta esto**

Souma Kukai: Hahahahaha Tienes razón, pero cierto... si ya no te gusta Tadase ¿quién te gusta?

Hinamori Amu: No me gusta nadie ^^

Eru (A): Cierto, porque que le guste alguien es muy diferente a amar a alguien ^^

Miki!: ¡Habló la especialista!

Tsukiyomi Utau: ¿Que no es obvio? Amu ama a mi hermano ¬¬ se nota de lejos, como lo mira, como suspira y no me hagas empezar con el sueño ¬¬

**A 54 personas les gusta esto**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: O.O Eso yo no sabía, necesito conversar contigo Utau :D

Mashiro Rima: ¿Y cómo es que la dos colitas sabe de tu sueño? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?

Hinamori Amu: Cierto... Utau ¿cómo sabes de ese sueño?

Suu!: Gomme ne Amu-chan, se me escapó en una de las conversaciones con Eru, desu~

Fujisaki Nagehiko: O sea que existe tal sueño... Claro y a mí no me dices nada

Hinamori Amu: ¡Tú tampoco me dijiste que eras gay!

Fujisaki Nagehiko: Lo repetiré por última vez... ¡NO SOY GAY! ¡ME GUSTA UNA CHICA! ¡Y SI HAY UNA PERSONA QUE LO SABE ¬¬! ¿Verdad **Lulu De Morcerf**?

Lulu De Morcerf: ¿Por qué me incluyes en la conversación? Suena como si yo te gustara y no es divertido molestarte conmigo ¬¬ Y sigo sin entender porque te gusta ella, digo... es bonita, pero parece que TE ODIA, no te das cuenta de eso. A veces dan ganas de golpearte, como es posible que los hombres sean tan masoquistas ¬¬U

Rizumu (Y): Yo no entiendo cómo te puede gustar, hasta dices su nombre entre sueños... aunque hay que admitir que es una linda chica cuando se lo propone, ¡yay!

Souma Kukai: Ok... quedó más que claro que le gusta Rima :)

**A 43 personas les gusta esto**

Kusukusu (:D): Jiujiujiujiu :D

Hotori Tadase: Eso no era obvio...

Yuiki Yaya: Hasta Yaya-chi lo notó *3*

* * *

**Rin-Neko indicó que tiene una relación con Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

Rin-Neko: ¡Ja! ¿Y ahora quien es el cobarde, niño de mami?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: ¡QUITA ESA MALDITA RELACIÓN! ¡LA GENTE VA A MALINTERPRETAR LAS COSAS!

Rin-Neko: No hasta que admitas que tengo razón :D

Tsukiyomi Utau: ¿Rin? ¿Tienes una relación con mi hermano? Y yo que creí que a él le gustaba Amu

Rin-Neko: ¡EL IDIOTA ME DIJO GALLINA Y MENTIROSA! Y le advertí que lo haría pagar, así que... Ikuto ya vas a admitir que tengo razón

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: ESO NUNCA, ANTES MUERTO Ò_Ó QUITA LA RELACIÓN EN ESTE MOMENTO

Rin-Neko: Nop, quiero ver que tu chica comente

Tsukiyomi Utau: ¿Te refieres a Amu?

Rin-Neko: Si creo, no entendí muy bien, pero lo que sé es que Ikuto se sonrojó

**A 56 personas les gusta esto**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

Rin-Neko: Sigue negándolo, sé lo que vi :D y le mandaré esa foto a alguien

Yoru-nya: La verdad, si te sonrojaste, nya

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: ¡TÚ NO TE METAS! Mi reputación esta en riesgo

Rin-Neko: ¡Por favor! Tu "reputación" murió cuando te enamoraste xD Ya no existe tal cosa

**A 47 personas les gusta esto**

Tsukiyomi Utau: Tiene razón ^^

Yoru-nya: La apoyo-nya

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: ¡Yoru!

Eru (A): El amor hace que la gente se vuelva loca

Iru (6): Tú cuando no, diciendo cosas incoherentes

Hinamori Amu: ¿Rin-Neko? Valla novia te has conseguido ¬¬

Ran!: C *O*

Miki!: E (:

Suu!: L~

Yoru-nya: O ^w^

Rin-Neko: S ^^

Tsukiyomi Utau: A ¬¬

Hinamori Amu: ¿Disculpen?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Yo también lo creo (:

Hinamori Amu: Yo no estoy celosa ¬/¬

Souma Kukai: Eso es tan cierto como que a Rima no le gusta Nagehiko ¬¬

Mashiro Rima: ¿Disculpa? A mí no me gusta Nagehiko... Hiciste un pésimo ejemplo

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: El punto es que Amu se puso celosa por Rin (:

Hinamori Amu: Nada que ver ¬/¬

Tsukiyomi Utau: Entonces porque comentaste en la publicación ñ.ñ

Ran!: Informamos que la señorita Hinamori Amu, se encuentra fuera de servicio

Miki!: Su estado es muy lamentable y tardará en recuperarse

Suu!: Esperamos su comprensión, desu~

Rin-Neko: Wau, si que le gustas... no imagino que hubiese pasado si te le declarabas

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Vamos a ver qué pasa, ¿Miki?

Miki!: ¿Qué pasa?

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Asegúrate que Amu lea esto

Miki!: Será un gusto :D

Tsukiyomi Ikuto: Ai shiteiru Hinamori Amu-chan

**A 58 personas les gusta esto**

Ran!: Informe de último segundo, se informa que Hinamori Amu...

Miki!: ...ha caído desmallada y muy sonrojada, no creemos su pronta recuperación, así que...

Suu!: ...esperaremos hasta la siguiente vez, se cuidan mucho, desu~

* * *

**EN MI OPINIÓN NO ESTUVO TAN MAL :) QUERÍA APROVECHAR QUE Rin-Neko ACEPTO Y ASÍ PONER CELOSA A NUESTRA PROTAGONISTA PELIRROSA ^^**

**TAKE CARE~ DARLINGS~**

**OH! CASI ME OLVIDO OTRA VEZ ._.U**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

Izumi Miyu O.O: Seguiré con la cadena porque me resulta divertido (: Haber... a mi me gusta que te guste que me haya gustado que a ti te haya gustado ^^ Y también me gusta que lo hayas amado [?] Si lo sé, soy mala y eso que tu me has visto conectada en el face. Tienes mucha razón al decir lo de Ami y espero este cap. también haya sido de tu agrado :D. Y tienes mucha razón sobre lo que dijiste, creo que no conteste en el FBC, pero sería genial ser amigas xD.

Sabii-chan: Primero responderé a tu querida chara ^^... Tai se que me querrás matar, bueno espero haya sido una bena recompensa el fic que hice hace poco [?] Si no... bueno tu dices ;). Ahora si... Sabii-chan, ¿enserio todos los amutos? Si lo sé el Sr. Tiempo me odia, pero esta vez fue mi culpa, pero vamos tengo derecho a divertirme :D, ¿tengo fans? [?] LOL! Ok, tu review me alegro mucho como siempre, y respecto a salvarte de Tai por aparecer en tu face... Creo que no será posible para mi. Sorry very much~ T^T

Dadita's-iNeko: Si, a mi también me divirtió, cuando escribí todas los secretos de Amu, creo que es divertido tener ese tipo de hermanitas menores. Si tienes razón tarde siglos :(, y ahora también D:, espero este cap recompense mi tardanza. Lamento haberte dejado con la duda tanto tiempo~ Y si, Ikuto esta en París, Francia. Si como le dije a Sabii esta ves Sr. Tiempo y yo no peleamos :D y también amarré a Sra Inspiración, aunque me costo ¬¬ Gracias por tus consejos ;D.

tamini: Muchas gracias, y espero también te hayas reído con este cap. ^^ See~ yo tampoco sabía que podía existir suspenso en Facebook ._. Si, yo también quiere un muñeco *w*, lástima que en mi cumpleaños me regalaron de todo excepto de Ikuto ¬¬, si yo tambien quisiera que Ikuto me agregue al face :D

hitsuyackie: Si yo también me lo imagino a veces en sus verdaderas cuentas de Facebook ^U^ Si, sería DEMASIADO GENIAL~ Sí tienes razón, pronto haré un cambio de relación entre Amu e Ikuto, gracias por la idea :)

Smash: Me gusta que te haya gustado el cap. anterior, espero este también sea d tu agrado, si yo tampoco los agregaría.

ladyrose23: Si fue divertido escribir todas sus problemas en el face (: y si Ami es una mala hermana por delatarla. Espero te haya gustado este cap, al igual que el anterior.

amuto u: Si, tal vez en el próximo cap, ponga más a sus padres *insertar risa de Kiseki*. Que bien que te gusten mis fics ºUº

Kurenaim: Espero este cap tambien te haya hecho reir bastante :D Si, obviamente la hace sonrojar y con este cap, te lo demostré ^^

Rin-Neko: Bueno creo que ya te ya te dije que me gusta que te haya gustado, espero tu papel en el capítulo haya sido agrado tuyo :D y si no... no sé... tu dime el castigo [?] Ok, no. Enserio espero que te haya gustado.

eternals: Gracias~, espero el capítulo te haya gustado al igual que el otro ^^

Barby2411: Adoro esa palabra :3, y aquí la continuación, ojalá que te guste *O*

fusah: Me encanta tu historia~ y creo que Ikuto la tortura mucho cuando le habla de eso a Amu, espero lo continúes. HEY! Dejastate tu computadora inutilizable hahahaha. No, no me asesines, mis amigas también lo hacen cuando no cuelgo capítulos =.= Si lo sé Ikuto es sexy, enserio logré eso [?] Wau~ Aunque en este cap, casi pierde su reputación xD. Espero este también te haya echo reir ^^

(): hey no pusiste nombre ¬¬, bueno... gracias por decir que estuvo bueno y espero te haya echo reír este cap. también.

xxxIloveKISSHUxxx: Bueno aquí esta lo que quieres saber :), si fue gracioso que Ikuto sea así con Amu y que sus padres invadan su face. OH! esta buena la idea de poner a sus padres en más conversaciones, tienen razón lo haré más sguido. Sip~ al parecer tendrán que trabajar duro xD.

Lulu de Tsukiyomi: ^^ Aquí esta la continuación, espero te hayas reído.

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS~ ALGUNAS ME HICIERON REIR :D ESPERO SIGAN COMENTANDO, GRACIAS A LAS QUE COMENTAN DESDE EL PRIMER CAP ^^ Y LAS RECIENTES ^^ Y LAS QUE LO PUSIERON COMO FAVORITOS (*) ^^ GRACIAS A LAS 16 ME ACEN MUY FLIZ :') NO SABEN CUANTO LAS ADORO~ I LOVE YOU GIRLS~**

**AHORA SI ME DESPIDO, SE CUIDAN MUCHO :)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, MIREN QUE HE SIDO BUENA Y NO PUSE SUSPENSO —3—**

**JA NE~**

_~Attn**. **_**K**_iriha-chan~_


End file.
